truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Lights
Blue Lights is a title in the Celesti franchise, and a continuation of the original Celesti roleplay. It currently features Cudpug, Ranna and Hyaru, with others potentially joining at a later date. Creation and Premise Blue Lights is interesting in the Celesti canon. It is, essentially, the second roleplay in the canon; the first being Regression and the third being The Successor. However, in terms of writing, it was originally the first roleplay. Regression was written second, designed as a Prologue, whilst Successor would serve as the sequel. However, as Regression and Successor grew more complex, the storylines began to weave together in a way that made the original Celesti not fit correctly. Cudpug, sensing this, decided to start the roleplay again from scratch. The original Celesti, featuring a story revolving around Elemental Stones, was changed to one that would fit the Regression and Successor storyline more effectively. This new roleplay has been titled 'Blue Lights', still taking place between the aforementioned roleplays; although it will most likely finish after Successor has been completed, making it irregular to its own canon. Storyline The story of Blue Lights focuses on The Vanguard, Silveon's mercenary cult, during the late events of Regression and in the aftermath of that roleplay. Some of the plot holes in Regression, such as who killed King Desmond, are explained in Blue Lights (for example, the mercenaries killing Desmond in secret). Moreover, the cliffhanger that Regression ended on is explained in Blue Lights too, making it necessary to read Blue Lights in order to full understand how the three roleplays link up. The story itself is different in usual roleplaying standards, and unique in the Celesti canon. The roleplay covers a period of several years, and so various points in the roleplay will skip months and maybe even years at a time. The roleplay will therefore cover a lot more ground, in order to explain how the events of The Successor (such as the expansion of the Avarian Empire) came to be. Silveon in the story wishes to activate several Rune Wells across Celesti, retaining an aspect of the original 'Celesti' title. However, this is a minor element of the story. An important area of the story will be of the character Ranna Forena, and the mystery that surrounds her. Characters Silveon Eldrant Silveon is the leader of The Vanguard and of great importance in the roleplay. Playing the role of the central antagonist, which he also filled in Regression, Silveon thrives upon controlling people and using people for his own benefit. His exact motives are not clear; whether he kills people for fun or for a specific purpose is unknown, but is clear that he has a great interest in Ranna, as well as proving which of his mercenaries is the strongest. Quince Emeris Quince is a mercenary working for The Vanguard. Although featured in Regression, Quince plays a larger role in Blue Lights. Raised by Silveon, he is close to the mercenary leader, yet also fears him the correct amount. It is revealed in Blue Lights that he has a family that he cares for deeply. He has a serious nature, and is a talented swordsman and fighter. Being an Avarian Griffin Pure, he can also take flight. Quince will play the role of a central protagonist in the roleplay: but when the group divides, he might not necessarily be on the same side as the other protagonists in the roleplay. Frost Firion Francis 'Frost' Firion is a mercenary working for The Vanguard. He is a human and a newbie in The Vanguard. He has demonstrated his power in his combat ability to Silveon. He is still serious, but perhaps less so than Quince; and he enjoys bedding beautiful women as much as the next guy. He serves as one of the two main protagonists in the story, although he will not be on the same side as Quince, creating two potential protagonist groups. Ranna Forena Ranna Forena is a young Avarian girl from Forena. She is caught up in the exploits of the mercenaries when taken as an emergency hostage by Frost and Quince whilst they are on a mission to kill her father, Duke Forena. She is an innocent and naive girl, acting like a child even though she is a late teen. She and Frost fall in love with one another throughout the events of the roleplay, eventually having many children together. During the roleplay, Silveon takes a strange fascination with her, although what she could provide him is, as of the roleplay currently, unknown. Keden Keden is a mercenary working for The Vanguard. She is an Ariesarian Pure and is very much in love with Silveon; almost to the point of obsession. Although not the strongest fighter, she can still hold her own, and her talents are well spoken of by Silveon. She is kept around for many reasons, but one of the key reasons for Silveon hiring her was for her body; something that she is more than happy to give to him. She is a polite and considerate enough girl, but with Silveon she becomes something quite different. Crest Bhear Crest is a large mercenary working for The Vanguard. he is an Ursarian, quite clumsy and slow by nature, but immensely powerful when enraged. Silveon keeps him around for his brawn rather than his brains. He is kind natured, although Silveon knows exactly how to exploit the gentle bear.